His Queen
by DualityOfSoul
Summary: A conversation with Yamcha gives Bra an understanding about her father and his feelings for Bulma that was long overdue.


**Author's note: **hey everyone!

First of all I want to thank my _SilverLunarStart_ for beta-editing this story for me. You'll never really know what it meant. Thanks a bunch!

This is my first story in the _DragonBall_ fandom and my first story in English, period. So I would really appreciate if you were honest with me and let me know your thoughts about the story.

I supposed I should mention that I don't own _DragonBall_ or any of his characters I just like their world better than mine, so I play there a lot. Please don't sue; I'm jobless at the moment ….

Thanks everyone for taking their time to read this and don't forget to review.

Enjoy!

* * *

**His Queen**

She felt the tears rolling down her cheeks but did not bother to stop them. She needed the release. In all her life, she had watch her father being down right cruel to people. Strangers and friends alike. He even went to extremes with her godfather, Yamcha. However, he had never, not even once, been that way with either her or her brother. It was his way of letting them know he cared. Even if he never said the words aloud.

But today was different. Today he had insulted her. _Her_. His little princes. Didn't her mother used to say that he loved her more than he loved anyone else, his son and wife included? He has pretty much lived up to that through the years. Never saying one word to her in anything remotely mean or hurtful. Until today, that is.

The thing was that she didn't even know what set him on. She had just come home from the beauty parlor with her new perm and a new outfit. She looked pretty good and modest to boot. So she was not sure why he had reacted the way he did at seeing her.

"Here."

She looked up to see her godfather giving her a handkerchief and a concerned look.

Through the years, she had come to cry to his house whenever she had boy problems. Knowing that her father could only blast the poor boys away and get into trouble. He was hotheaded like that. Besides, he lacks the experience with women that her bachelor godfather has. He was always full of wonderful advice in that regard.

She never had come to his house to cry about her father though. She was scared of what he would say about that. She knew that they never been, nor could they ever be, friends. The only thing they had in common these days was the same thing that would always keep them from hating each other. Their love for her mother.

She sighed and cleaned her face then forced a smile for him. "Thanks."

"No worries, princess. Are you ready to tell me what's wrong?" He expected to hear that something went wrong with her date. She had used his latest advice to make sure the guy she likes asked her out.

That was the reason she went to the beauty parlor in the first place, to make herself even more beautiful for her date. Not that it matter to her now. She completely forgot about him. "My dad kicked me out of the house."

He didn't hide his surprised at her words but did not say anything until her latest crying jag was over. Then he asked, "Why?"

"I don't know. I just came home from the beauty parlor. He was in the living room looking at the wall. That's all he does these days. He just sits there and wastes the days away looking at nothing," she said the last part in a bitter tone. She just could not understand her father anymore. "I went over to him to show him my new look and he went crazy on me. First he ordered me to change. Said it look like I had a sheep on my head. Can you believe that? And then, when I told him no, he insulted me and ordered me again. When I asked him why, he said I look like a cheap whore and he could not have a slut in his house. And that if I want to live there I had to change my hair back or find another place to live."

Yamcha keep quiet for a few minutes. He had a thoughtful expression on his face. His eyes roamed the bookshelf on his wall for a moment then, he looked at his goddaughter again. "Are you sure that he said you look like a whore? Where those, his exact words?"

Bra just looked furious for a moment. She would not believe she could question her. After all what would she win lying about something like that? Never the less she tried to remember everything that happened word for word. "He said I look like… he heisted for a moment and then he said like a cheap whore."

"I see," was the only thing he said as he stood up from his chair and went to his bookshelf.

"Well then explain it to me. Because I don't."

New tears showered her beautiful face as Yamcha made his way towards her. He gave her an open photo album and signaled to one picture in particular.

A young beautiful woman was beside him. Her short orange dress came to mid thigh. Her hair was curly, making her look taller. She had her arms around him and her face was full of laughter. Her eyes though, told another story.

"Is that…?"

"Your mother. That was the last picture that was taken before our relationship was over. See the way she looks? So much like you. You have that same look from when she and your father finally got together."

"Oh." That was the only thing she could say. Because now she understood. She did not look like a cheap whore like her father had claimed. She looks just like her mother did and that was even worse because it was a reminder that she was gone, never to return to them again.

And along with that she understood that her mother had been wrong. She was not the person her father cared for more in the world. That place had been, and still was, for her mother. The mate he had chosen over all other women in the universe. The one for whom he lived for the last few decades and the reason why he's wasting his life away now that she was dead.

New tears felled down her cheek. The pain she felt now was for her father. Because he could never be the same again. She may have lost her mother, but he lost his queen and she knew that he will never be able to move on without her.

"Bra."

She smile sadly at the man that had to live his live watching the woman he loved moved on, start a family without him. Loved another man. Watch her die and swallow his feelings for her, so she could be happy. And she had been. To the very end.

"He still loves her."

He nodded his head. There was no truth bigger than that.

"He always will."

The bittersweet smile on her face only made her more beautiful. The princess of that lost Kingdom could only hope that one day she could find a love like that. One person that loved her more than life itself.

"Will they be together again… someday?"

"I like to think so."

Her eyes betray the surprise she felt.

He laughed at the expression. "I only wanted her happiness. That was with him, when she was alive. And it's with him now. I like to think that someday, somehow, they'll be together again."

"So do I. By Dende, so do I."

A lone tear fell down to the album on her lab, showering her mother's smiling face.

_If you can hear me momma, I miss you. Dad still loves you and, between you and me, so do I._


End file.
